pawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pawn Wiki
Okay! So far, I've updated the Statistics and Level-Down sections which, admittedly, isn't really that much. I guess work kept me busier than expected? No worries though, I'll get to each of the other sections in due time. --AllmachtKunai 05:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I totally disappeared for a while there. Fear not! I still intend to watch over the wiki and IRC chat, for the very few people who will probably end up using it. To get the wiki overhaul started, I've changed all of the old rules pages to include (old). I was kinda hoping this would result in some satisfying redlinking, but the links are still live; they just redirect now. It's a meager change, but, sadly, it's all I can manage at the given moment. After my next shift at work, I'll have a couple of hours to breathe, and I'll take the opportunity to start making the new pages. I'd like to also give the wiki a facelift regarding color scheme, but I still need to read up on that. Wiki 2.0 forthcoming! AllmachtKunai 06:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Pawn will be starting again this April! Hooray! It will be a happy birthday for the game, but it also means the potential for a lot of content change. I'll be watching development and making any changes to the respective rules pages. I'd like to edit the Pawn to offer some brief history on Pawn to newcomers, and to preserve the old game iterations for posterity. On a similar note, I'm playing with the idea of moving any obsolete content to my private archive, if not to the wiki itself. See you guys on the flipside! --AllmachtKunai 02:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I feel a bit lazy for not helping with adding the content, but I'd like to personally thank those of you who have. I'll try and start formatting everything to look prettier when I have the time. Been busy recording my new show on my YT channel, as well as recording and editing a podcast, running a daily vlog, among other things. -- JDub 15:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I filled out the Bestiary some--thanks to Nespin for that section. There have been some changes to the Level-Down system, which I have added. There are also some clarifications added to the Combat system; I have this information in a chat log and can dump it upon request. I'll get around to appending this information to the combat page soon. --AllmachtKunai 23:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Lookie! At the time of writing, there are no red links on the talk page! That means I've finally run out of major goals for myself. I'll just let the wiki remain until I think of some more. I'm sure the start of the next round will bring plenty of edit material. --AllmachtKunai 20:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) rearranged my talk entries chronologically from newest to oldest because why not --AllmachtKunai 08:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I've finally added the Crafting page as well as some other miscellaneous edits and articles. There was an encounter recently with a list of six different Status Effects; thinking I'll add that page soon. --AllmachtKunai 08:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I ended up copying some old information from one of Silverbel's posts for the Nine Primal Elements page. I thought the material was best as-is but in hindsight it does seem a little lazy. A rewrite is very possible. Given that some of the information may have changed in the past year, future edits are very likely. Still have yet to create a Crafting or Status Effects page. --AllmachtKunai 06:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, we need a page for Status Effects, too. --AllmachtKunai 03:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) My second round of edits is coming to a close, with some substantial progress made, and the front page contents nicely organized. I think there should be a page for the Nine Primal Elements, as I'm almost certain they'll make a return. Crafting is still nebulous at this point, though I expect more information will be out soon. If not, I'll shortly pull together what I can find and infer into an article. Tonight before bed I'll probably go back over what we have now and make small edits. Laying groundwork for the Elements page is possible, but no guarantees. --AllmachtKunai 01:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) {C} Most of the pages I've added so far are pretty inelegant, but they'll shape up soon. On my to-do list: finish the combat, statistics, and Level-Down sections. I should probably rewrite the Transcendence page, too, because I got lazy there. We also very much require information about damage types, where ever it best fits. Crafting information will be added as soon as it's officially unofficially added to the test. --AllmachtKunai 04:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC)